


borderline peace of mind

by intertwiningwords



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Exploring, F/M, Light BDSM, Maeve lives au, Romance, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwiningwords/pseuds/intertwiningwords
Summary: maeve promised to make blindfolds fun again, and she intends to keep it.





	borderline peace of mind

**Author's Note:**

> the cm writers did maeve donovan so fucking dirty  
> title inspo: blindfold by charlie cunningham

Two bad memories are harder to fix than one.

When Maeve promised to make blindfolds fun again, Spencer was sure it would be hard, to remedy such a bad memory. He can still hear the laughter sometimes, feel the chill settling into his bones.

After Diane, he’s convinced it’s impossible.

Maeve brings it up a few months later, the two of them able to move on and start a normal life again, a normal relationship.

“I don’t know,” Spencer says, his cheeks going pink. “I mean, I appreciate the, uh, the offer, but…”

Maeve gives him a soft smile, her hand reaching out to touch his arm softly. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” she says. “At first, it was kind of a joke. But I’ve been doing some reading about BDSM, and-”

Spencer chokes on air.

Maeve stops talking to rub his back. “I didn’t know that talking about sex embarrasses you so much,” she says. She’s not teasing, more just stating a fact.

“Normally it doesn’t,” he replies. “When it’s all theoretical, and, and psychology it doesn’t. I can talk about sadomasochism when it comes to a killer, or erotic asphyxiation, or sexual fetishes when it has nothing to do with me. But, well, when it gets personal…” he trailed off, giving her an awkward smile.

She rests her hand in the middle of his back. “We can take everything as slow as you want. Whether you’re ready in a week, a month, a year, tomorrow or never. I’m not doing this for myself, I want to do it for you.”

Spencer furrows his brows, then looks back up at her. “I’m willing to try. You know that I trust you.”

Maeve shifts to face him better, tucking her feet underneath her. “I’m glad you do,” she says, taking his cheek in her hand and pressing their lips together quickly.

Spencer kisses her back, hand settling on her thigh.

“Can I try something?” Maeve asks.

“What is it?”

“Well, you already kiss me with your eyes closed,” she starts. “Maybe you can warm up to the idea if we start slow...Can you keep your eyes closed for me?”

He nods. “W-what are you going to do?”

“Just talk,” she replies. “I won’t touch you. Just get used to the sound of my voice, without having to see me.”

“I thought I was used to that already,” he says cheekily.

She laughs. “Not through a phone. Right here, I mean. Next to you.”

Spencer swallows, but nods again, letting his eyes flutter shut.

“Good,” she says. “You’re all tense. Can you try to relax for me?”

He squirms, letting his jaw slack and the wrinkles between his eyebrows smooth, his hands coming to rest in his lap.

“That’s better. They say people who are blind report an increase in their other senses. People who have lost their sight score better on hearing exams, and can pick out scents better too. That’s why they say being blindfolded can be something sensual. It helps you focus on the sensations rather than on what you’re looking at.”

Spencer shivers slightly as her voice grows closer, though she doesn’t touch him, just like she promised.

“And, of course, the aspect of trust. Trusting your partner enough to give up control like that…”

“Can I open my eyes now?”

“Of course. You don’t have to ask my permission,” she tells him, and when his eyes open, she wraps an arm around him, curling into his side. “So?”

“I didn’t mind it,” he admits. “Honestly? I just wanted to see your face again.”

She laughs, pushing playfully at his chest. “You, Doctor Reid, are a dork.”

“So are you, Doctor Donovan.”

They kiss, and the conversation is dropped for now.

 

***

 

Spencer comes home from a quick and easy case, a one-day endeavor with a missing child, who was found safe and sound, returned to her parents and the unsub, a mother looking to recreate her own daughter who had died years prior, taken into custody. 

Maeve is already home from a day at the lab, her shoes toed off by the door and her bag sitting on the kitchen counter. Spencer puts his own messenger bag down, kicking off his beat-up converse. Mismatched socks pad across the floor to the living room, finding her asleep on the couch, her brown hair falling over her face in waves. 

Spencer smiles, lifting her legs carefully so as to not disturb her, setting her lower half down across his own lap. He’s content to sit there and watch her chest rise and fall, but soon her eyes start to blink open.

“Oh, you’re home,” she mumbles, propping herself up on her elbows.

“I texted when we landed, I assumed you were pulling overtime at the lab, so I tried not to worry,” he says with a smile, patting her leg. “How was your day?”

“Busy,” she replies. “Yours?”

“Also busy, but we had a happy ending.”

“Well, that’s good to hear. Those are my favorite kind of cases.”

“Mine too.”

She sits up, leaning in to kiss him.

He kisses back, and when they pull away, he shifts. “I’ve been thinking about the other night. The, uh, the blindfold talk?”

She sits up straighter now, using the hairband on her wrist to pull her hair back. “And?”

“Well, I think I’m warming up to the idea,” he admits shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Really?”

“Really.”

She smiles, taking one of his hands and kissing his knuckles. “Want to try what we did again?”

He nods and lets his eyes shut once again.

“Can I touch you this time?” she asks.

“Yes,” he replies.

She takes his hand again, entangling their fingers. She moves it up towards her face, kissing each knuckle, then the back, before turning it over to kiss his palm and each of his fingertips.

His nose twitches in the adorable way it always does when he’s thinking, and his lips quirk up into a small smile. “What are you doing?” he asks, amusement lacing his voice.

“Shh,” she replies. “The point of this is supposed to be the element of surprise.”

“Right, sorry.”

“No need to apologize,” she tells him, then takes his index finger into her mouth.

He breathing hitches.

She pulls back. “Is this okay?” he asks.

“Yes,” he says.

“Still a germaphobe?”

“Not with you.”

She smiles and returns the finger to her mouth.

Soon enough, his eyes open and he pulls his hand away to kiss her instead.

Neither of them mind.

 

***

 

Work keeps them apart for a while after that, Maeve spending nights lost in theories and papers and Spencer lost in case files and crime scene photos.

Finally, a weekend comes where they are both free from their jobs, but they’re homebodies and geeks, so they don’t take advantage of it in the way most couples normally would.

Curled up next to one another, nursing cups of hot coffee and reading different books next to each other. Their idea of romance. 

“Maeve?”

“Yes?”

“Have you ever read those cheesy romance novels? Like, you know,  _ Bare Reflections _ ?”

Maeve laughs. “Uh, no, why? Have you?”

“Yes, actually, uh, relevant to a case...Anyway, that’s not why I asked,” he shut his book, putting it down on the coffee table. “I was just curious as to where your, uh, interest in...that scene came from?”

She puts her own book down too. “I’m not really,” she says. “Or, I mean, I wasn’t. I made that comment as a joke, as I told you. But my, uh, ex-fiancee had been interested in it. I never really went along with it, but our bad sex life was the last thing that broke us up. Sorry, I’m sure you don’t want to hear this.”

“No, it’s okay! It’s a part of your story,” he says softly.

“He tried to blindfold me once, and I sort of panicked. I guess when I said that, I was also implying I want to make them fun for myself, too,” she says with a shrug, trying to play it off as casual.

“So, you think being the more dominant one in the situation would make it more enjoyable for you?” he asks.

“Maybe,” she replies. “I don’t want to ask anything of you, though. It’s just a little thought. A fantasy, even.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” he says. “I mean, I can't make any promises. Sex is not really my forte, as you know. But I’m willing to give this a shot, for you.”

She kisses him. “Think on it. I’m in no rush to dominate you, Doctor.”

He laughs, shaking his head fondly. “I love you,” he tells her.

“I love you too.”

 

***

 

“Maeve, that  _ tickles _ -!”

“Really? I didn’t know you were ticklish,” she grins.

“Actually, about eighty percent of the population is ticklish to some degree, it’s a very normal response...Hey!” he giggles, pulling away from the light kisses she’s trailing down his jaw and neck.

“I love it when you talk statistics,” she teases.

One of his own ties is around his face, covering his eyes, but his limbs are left unbound, and he’s fully clothed. 

She stops kissing his neck, because as adorable as he looks laughing there, that’s not her intention at the moment.

She finds something better to do with her mouth then.

It’s not like the bad memories can just go away.

But building trust is what makes these new memories special. And, well, the orgasms make it pretty cool too, he supposes. But Spencer feels safe with Maeve, letting her take control of the situations.

In a job that requires a position of authority, it’s nice to give up every once in a while.

Maeve managed to make blindfolds fun again. He’ll give her that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!! feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
